Estación Nekusasu-Gengitsu
by Tismen
Summary: Harry ha atravesado el portal que debería llevarlo a un nuevo mundo. Sin embargo antes de poder continuar alguien lo detiene para hablar con él y ayudarle a crear ese nuevo mundo a cambio de un favor. ¿Aceptará? Distintos finales. Continuación del final 3.2 de ¿Es el amor suficiente?
1. HISTORIA

**Estación Nekusasu-Gengitsu**

- … próxima parada, estación Nekusasu-Gengitsu.

El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha mientras que por megafonía se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

Una vez que paró el único pasajero de ese vagón se levantó algo confuso. ¿Cómo había llegado a allí? Lo último que recordaba era abrir el portal, despedirse de Hermione y atravesarlo…

Después se había encontrado allí, sentado en un asiento de aquel tren. El pelinegro volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero seguía sin ver nada más que una mezcla de niebla y oscuridad.

Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al exterior, preguntándose si Hermione había conseguido ponerse a salvo.

Salió del tren y observó la estación tenuemente iluminada. Todo parecía estar algo borroso y gris, y aún así no le era difícil ver.

¿Acaso se había equivocado y había muerto? La situación tenía cierto parecido con la última vez que "casi" murió y había charlado en la estación con Dumbledore. Sin embargo esta vez sí que conservaba su ropa, aunque algo destruida. Su varita estaba en el sitio habitual también, al igual que el baúl con sus pertenencias.

Avanzó un poco, y a sus espaldas notó como el tren volvía a cerrar sus puertas y se marchaba; detalle al que apenas prestó atención pues al mismo tiempo notó una puerta aparecer flotando delante de él. En ella se podían observar varios símbolos de distintos colores, ya que era bastante llamativo comparado con la gris estación.

Agarró el pomo y la abrió lentamente.

Al otro lado se encontró una sala redonda de paredes negras en las cuales sólo se podían distinguir otras dos puertas que había al otro lado, completamente iguales a la que acababa de abrir y formando con ella un triángulo equilátero. En el centro había varias butacas de aspecto bastante cómodo rodeando una mesa.

- Hola Harry, te estaba esperando.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, y rápidamente encontró su origen: una figura encapuchada sentada en una de las butacas. Desde su posición sólo podía notar su transparencia, como si fuera un fantasma.

El pelinegro se acercó al centro, y pudo observar mejor al "fantasma", el cuál llevaba unas ropas que le recordaban enormemente a los maestros jedi de las películas de Star Wars. Y por algún motivo parecía emitir un aura de cierta sabiduría; no como la de un erudito, sino como la de un sabio y viejo profesor que estaba preparado a responder a las preguntas de sus alumnos.

- Siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero antes cierra la puerta, por favor.

Harry se detuvo, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo perseguido que temía que esto fuese una trampa. Sin embargo su anfitrión no era más que un fantasma, ¿qué iba a poder hacerle?

- ¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó sin moverse-. ¿Y quién eres tú?

- Estás en un plano distinto al que conoces por el que estás viajando a un nuevo mundo creado por la magia del ritual que realizaste. O al menos estabas.

- ¿Cómo que estaba?

- He interrumpido, al menos temporalmente, tu viaje, ya que quería que tuviéramos una charla.

- ¿Interrumpido? -preguntó el pelinegro enfadándose. Después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para preparar el maldito ritual y crear los cristales…

- No te preocupes. Podrás continuarlo sin problemas una vez que terminemos de hablar -fue respondido en un tono que consiguió calmarle relativamente-. Cierra la puerta y ven a sentarte.

Harry dudó un par de segundos pero al final decidió obedecer; después de todo si este ser tenía el poder como para traerlo a este lugar, lo mejor sería comportarse por el momento.

- ¿Cómo has podido traerme hasta este lugar? No eres más que un fantasma…

- Tu percepción te está engañando. No soy un fantasma. Lo que ocurre es que en este lugar percibes lo que soy de una manera en la que puedes comprenderlo.

- …eso no tiene sentido.

- Los seres vivos en tu mundo son lo que perciben que son. Viven a través de sus sentidos, y una persona cambia según su apariencia. Déjame que te muestre un ejemplo.

El encapuchado hizo un gesto con la mano y sobre la mesa apareció la imagen de una persona vestida de médico, aunque tenía la cara emborronada.

- Descríbeme a esa persona.

- Bueno… es un hombre joven, alto…

- No su apariencia. Dime lo que te viene a la mente sobre él.

- … parece un hombre listo, que gana bastante dinero, refinado, limpio, que posee conocimiento…

- ¿Y qué me dices de este otro? -al lado del doctor apareció otra imagen de otro hombre con ropas viejas y sucias con una llave inglesa en la mano y también con la cara emborronada.

- … parece ser alguien mañoso, algo sucio, quizás con un estilo de vida mediocre comparado con el anterior…

El encapuchado volvió a hacer un gesto con la mano y las caras dejaron de estar emborronadas, mostrando a la misma persona.

- Es un doctor que en su tiempo libre le gusta modificar coches. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir ahora? Estás acostumbrado a definir a una persona según su apariencia.

- Las apariencias engañan -concordó Harry.

- ¡Exacto! En el mundo físico la regla es "Eres lo que ves". En cambio en este lugar sucede al revés, "Ves lo que eres". Inconscientemente estás percibiendo a alguien que está muerto, pero no del todo, y lo más cercano que conoces a esa descripción es un fantasma, un ser que murió pero no del todo, ya que dejó una parte de él atrás. No soy un fantasma, pero es lo más cercano a tu nivel de comprensión actual. Yo, por ejemplo, suelo verme a mí mismo como si tuviera un cuerpo, pero teniendo un halo sobre mi cabeza, indicando que estoy muerto.

Harry se imaginó la apariencia descrita, la cual le recordaba a algún que otro dibujo que había visto últimamente mientras intentaba hacerse con copias que llevarse consigo. Para su sorpresa la apariencia del encapuchado cambió, dejando atrás la transparencia por solidez y color, y encima de su cabeza ahora flotaba una aureola. Ahora que tenía color sus ropas no eran tan parecidas a las de los jedi; eran mucho más oscuras.

- ¿Qué eres entonces?

- Alguien que murió e iba a volver a la vida, sin embargo sucedió algo que me lo impidió.

- ¿El qué?

El encapuchado se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- De eso hablaremos después, dependiendo de tu elección.

- ¿Qué elección?

- Sobre lo que harás ahora. Iré directamente al grano: Tengo cierto poder para influir el mundo de forma muy limitada a cambio de utilizar parte de la energía que me mantiene en este lugar, y lo he usado para que encontraras el ritual que has usado.

- ¿… me has controlado? -exclamó Harry empezando a enfurecerse.

- No, no, no -interrumpió rápidamente-. No puedo controlar a nadie sin usar una cantidad exorbitante de energía, la cual necesito para permanecer aquí. Sin ella… moriré.

- Ya estás muerto…

- Y lo que me juego ahora mismo es mi alma, y mucho más. Dime, ¿lanzarías tú la maldición imperius a tres países de distancia?

- No, aunque pudiera verlo la cantidad de energía necesaria me mataría…

- Y lo mismo me ocurriría a mí. Puedo usar mi poder para influir cosas muy diminutas, pero si lo hago demasiado también pierdo todo mi poder, y en este lugar no lo puedo regenerar descansando.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sopesando las palabras de su anfitrión. Parecían sinceras, pero le estaba costando confiar.

- ¿Cuántas veces has "influenciado" en mi vida y en qué?

- Para ser honestos, cinco veces -respondió en un tono tan franco que era imposible ponerlo en duda-. La primera provocó que presenciases a los Weasley hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore.

- ¿Me "hiciste" ir en el momento oportuno? -Harry no sabía si estar enfadado de ser controlado o agradecido.

- Nop. Provoqué que la alarma que tenía puesta la señora Weasley para ir a hablar temprano con el retrato sin que la interrumpiesen sonase más tarde.

El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces. Eso no sonaba tan malo.

- ¿Cuál fue la segunda?

- El día que te atacaron mientras estudiabas hostelería. Provoqué que la cafetera pusiese por error en tu café una dosis algo más cargada, lo que te hizo estar más alerta ese día.

- ¿Por qué?

- De no haberlo hecho hubieses perdido un brazo al ser pillado desprevenido y te habrían capturado meses más tarde por culpa de esa herida.

- ¿… cómo sabes eso?

- Por ahora digamos que simplemente lo sé. Es otra explicación algo larga.

- … muy bien. ¿Cuál fue la tercera?

- Provoqué que la defensa mágica que protegía el monasterio de ser descubierto cayese justo antes de que pasaras por allí. Apenas le quedaba para un mes más, pero para entonces tú ya habrías pasado de largo y habría sido otro el que lo encontrase meses después.

- ¿Cuarta?

- Hice que Sirius te hablase en sueños para que buscases el ritual.

- ¿Fue… fue real?

- Sí. Aunque por mi estado de "no del todo muerto" también tengo que gastar energía para comunicarme con los muertos, no me es demasiado difícil ni costoso. Lo que sí que lo es fue crear la conexión entre ellos y el mundo de los vivos.

- ¿La quinta… fue mi madre? ¿Cuándo encontré a Hermione?

- Sí. Aunque ya estabas en camino para que realizases el ritual y no necesitaba involucrarme más… ella me lo pidió. Y no pude decirle que no. A ella no.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto por mí? ¿Por qué no pudiste negarte a mi madre? ¿POR QUÉ? -cuestionó Harry alzando el volumen al no saber qué pensar.

Como toda respuesta el otro se quitó la capucha, quedando el pelinegro con la boca abierta y sin habla.

Ya que, enfrente suya…

…

…

… estaba él mismo.

En un primer momento pensó que era su padre, sin embargo recordó su tercer año en Hogwarts como había confundido a él mismo con su padre. También recordó las invocaciones que había realizado de él, y cómo los pómulos (entre otras cosas) eran distintos.

Además de que le devolvía la mirada unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.

- Porque yo soy tú -explicó su copia-, o al menos una posible versión de ti. La Lily de tu mundo técnicamente no es mi madre, pero es lo más parecido que tengo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Harry asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar; el Harry anfitrión… esperando.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Porque tengo un problema. O existe un enorme problema; y el ritual para crear un nuevo mundo… una nueva _realidad_ puede ser la solución que llevo tanto tiempo buscando…

Harry no dijo nada, esperó a que su otro yo se explicase, pero no lo hizo.

- Sin embargo el ritual lo has hecho tú, y tú eres el único que puede controlarlo, aunque no sepas como.

- Y déjame adivinar, tú sí que sabes cómo controlarlo, pero necesitas mi permiso.

- En resumidas cuentas, sí. Sé que odias ser manipulado, al igual que yo lo odiaba. Por ello te daré una sencilla elección antes de continuar.

El pelinegro con el halo sobre la cabeza hizo un gesto hacia la puerta por la que Harry había entrado. Al girarse éste, pudo observar que había aparecido un 1 flotando sobre ella.

- Si entras por la puerta número 1 volverás a la estación de la que viniste. Aparecerá otro tren, el cuál te llevará a tu destino. La magia del ritual creará un mundo nuevo para ti, completamente aleatorio, donde tal y como deseabas cuando lo realizaste tendrás la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Otro gesto y encima de otra de las puertas apareció un 2.

- Ve por la puerta 2 e irás al Más Allá de tu mundo. Morirás en el acto y tendrás la oportunidad de ir con tus seres queridos.

Un último gesto y encima de la última puerta apareció un 3.

- Yo ahora iré a través de la puerta 3. Sígueme y prometo explicarte todo. Cuál es el problema, por qué necesito ayuda. Incluso te ayudaré a "guiar" el proceso de creación de tu nuevo mundo para que no sea tan aleatorio. Seguirás teniendo la opción de no ayudarme, sin embargo mis explicaciones y mi ayuda tendrán un módico precio al que no podrás negarte aunque no me ayudes en lo que de verdad necesito.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Harry preguntó:

- ¿Por qué querría ir por la puerta 2 y morir? He pasado demasiado tiempo escapando como para que todo sea en vano.

- Porque cada realidad tiene su propio _Más Allá_. Se creará uno nuevo para el mundo que el ritual creará para ti, sin ninguna conexión a este. Si completas el ritual, cuando te llegue tu hora no volverás a ver ni a tus padres, ni a Sirius, Remus o ningún otro conocido.

El pelinegro quedó paralizado ante la noticia, momento que el joven con el halo aprovechó para levantarse y dirigirse a la tercera puerta.

- Ya has entrado en el país de las maravillas. ¿Estás dispuesto ahora a ver hasta dónde llega la madriguera del conejo?

Y dicho eso, se fue.

Harry quedó sólo, sentado en la butaca y pensando en sus opciones.

¿Puerta 1?

¿Puerta 2?

¿O puerta 3?

* * *

Esto es algo que tuve en la cabeza básicamente desde que acabé el final 2.3 de ¿es el amor suficiente?

O más bien tengo pensado la conversación que vendrá a continuación al elegir la puerta 3.

Esto es un preliminar.

Escribiré lo que pasará al escoger todas las puertas (aunque serán cosas cortas, no las aventuras en nuevos mundos).

Pero ¿qué puerta preferís?


	2. PUERTA 1

**Puerta 1 - Ignorancia**

Harry no sabría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentado.

Ya casi desde el principio había rechazado seguir a su otro yo por la puerta 3. Ya se había hartado hacía mucho tiempo de ser manipulado por gente como Dumbledore, y al parecer ahora estaba pasando lo mismo, por mucho que pareciera tener buenas intenciones.

¿Necesitaba su ayuda? Pues lo sentía enormemente, pero si había hecho este ritual era para tener una nueva vida. No quería más problemas.

Quería creer que había sido honesto con él, o al menos había tenido la sensación de que todo lo dicho había sido la verdad; por lo tanto era cierto que Sirius había hablado con él en aquel sueño, que quería dale la oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Miró la puerta 2.

Por mucho que echara de menos a todos, por mucho que quisiera volver a ver a su familia, sería desperdiciar los últimos años de su vida. Sería desperdiciar el sacrificio de su madre cuando era pequeño. Era quería que viviese.

Había realizado el ritual para dejar su pasado atrás, lo bueno y lo malo.

La puerta 2 representaba su pasado.

- No sé si podéis oírme, pero quiero decir que lo siento. Siento haberos fallado. Siento no haber podido cumplir las expectativas que teníais en mí. Lo siento.

Se levantó.

- No quiero volver a mirar atrás, ni volver a ser manipulado por nadie. Siempre he querido tener mi propia familia, y si voy a veros no tendré la oportunidad.

Se dirigió a la puerta 1 y la abrió, viendo de nuevo la estación; pero se detuvo momentáneamente.

- Adiós. Os quiero.

Dicho eso, atravesó la puerta.

**…**

- Ha elegido la puerta 1.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué le has dado la elección? Él era la primera y verdadera oportunidad que teníamos.

La primera figura miró a la segunda. Ambas tenían halos sobre sus cabezas. Ambas eran pelinegros de ojos verdes. Ambos eran Harry Potter, por distintas que fueran sus ropas.

- Todo el mundo merece poder elegir -el Harry vestido de maestro jedi respondió.

- ¿Aún teniendo en cuenta todas las vidas y almas que están desapareciendo? -cuestionó el otro Harry. Éste portaba ropas de guerrero, muy parecidas a las de un ninja, pero con la cara destapada y armadura ligera cubriendo ciertas zonas-. Esa no es toda la verdad, _Maestro_.

- … porque quería que tuviera la oportunidad de elegir sin sentirse culpable de las consecuencias -admitió el denominado Maestro-. El decirle que sin su ayuda estaría condenando a billones lo atormentaría y lo dejaría lleno de dudas si se negase a ayudarnos. De esta manera al menos tuvo la oportunidad de irse sin saber. ¿O acaso a ti no te hubiera gustado desconocer todo esto, _Guerrero_?

El denominado Guerrero suspiró.

- En ocasiones sí, hubiera preferido no saber. La ignorancia es la felicidad.

- Y cuando eso ocurre, es una locura ser sabio.

**…**

Harry se encontraba de nuevo en el tren, el cuál tan pronto se subió y escogió un asiento se puso en marcha.

Poco a poco le estaba entrando sueño.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido fue:

"Una vida sin muchos problemas donde pueda ser feliz."

No se dio cuenta de que esta vez había otro pasajero en un par de asientos por detrás de él.

Una peli castaña que había permanecido inconsciente desde que atravesó el portal.

Y cuyo cuerpo parecía brillar a ratos.

Ni tampoco del tercer pasajero, al final del vagón.

Un pelirrojo cuyo cuerpo sangraba y se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente.

Los tres compartiendo viaje hacia un nuevo destino.

**…**

El Harry "Maestro" estaba en la estación con los ojos cerrados. Rayos de luz se dirigían lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y miró a quien le había hablado.

La figura espectral de Lily Evans, la equivalente a su madre de este mundo.

- Recojo la energía restante del ritual.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él, pero sé que de haberlo hecho le hubiera resultado más difícil irse.

- Al menos tiene una oportunidad.

Pronto los rayos de luz acabaron y la estación empezó a desaparecer. Ambos volvieron a la sala en la que él había tenido la charla con Harry. En cuanto cruzaron, la puerta se desvaneció, cerrando para siempre esa conexión.

- ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo le queda a esta realidad, antes de que también sea destruida?

El otro no dijo nada durante un rato.

- Poco. Más del que tendría si no hubiera recogido las energías sobrantes del ritual.

Otro momento de silencio.

- ¿Fue suficiente para recuperar la energía que gastaste aquí?

- No… Sólo el equivalente a tres de las intervenciones que realicé.

- ¿Sirvió de algo? ¿Sobrevivirá a nuestra destrucción?

Otra vez la respuesta tardó en llegar.

- Esa realidad es nueva. Probablemente sea de las últimas en ser destruida. Si encuentro la manera de solucionarlo antes entonces sí, sobrevivirá.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta que aún tenía el 3 encima, pero fue detenido por una mano espectral posándose en su hombro.

- Quiero que sepas… que aunque técnicamente no seas mi hijo, te quiero.

- … y yo a ti, mamá.

* * *

Primera puerta. Primera posibilidad.

Y aunque tengo pensado cómo continuaría desde este punto, dudo que lo vaya a escribir.


	3. PUERTA 2

**Puerta 2 - Miedo**

Harry no sabría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentado.

Ya casi desde el principio había rechazado seguir a su otro yo por la puerta 3. Ya se había hartado hacía mucho tiempo de ser un maldito imán para los problemas. Había pasado tanto tiempo huyendo de ellos como para ahora tener que solucionar también los de una contraparte suya, si es que de verdad lo era ya que no lo acababa de creer.

En el fondo sabía que no había pasado tanto tiempo buscando los cristales necesarios para ir a un mundo nuevo, sino para huir del suyo, huir de sus problemas.

Lo correcto habría sido quedarse y afrontarlos.

Lo fácil había sido huir.

Estaba cansado de todo el sufrimiento pasado, de todas las experiencias vividas sin recompensa apreciable.

Y había tenido miedo. Miedo de seguir sufriendo, de tener que seguir luchando en vano.

Y al encontrar un ritual que le permitiría no sólo dejar _atrás_ todos sus problemas, sino también poder crear un nuevo mundo _a su medida_; no se lo pensó dos veces.

Sin embargo el otro tenía razón, él no sabía cómo hacer para crearlo. Era muy probable que fuera algo completamente aleatorio.

Nuevas dudas le invadieron.

¿Quién le aseguraba que no tendría problemas allí?

¿Quién le aseguraba que no volvería a sufrir?

Si… si iba por la puerta 1… de vuelta al tren… ni siquiera tendría el alivio de ver cuando muriera a sus padres.

Ni a Remus.

Ni a Tonks.

Ni a Sirius.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Miró por un momento a la puerta 1.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta número 2.

Seguir viviendo era tan difícil…

… la muerte en cambio era tan fácil, tan atractiva…

Nunca tuvo miedo de morir.

Sólo era… un paso más.

Abrió la puerta y la cruzó.

Un destello blanco le cegó.

Instantes después varios objetos varios objetos cayeron encima de la mesa.

Una varita.

Un baúl encogido con magia.

Ropas casi destruidas.

La puerta 2 se cerró por sí sola.

**…**

- Ha elegido la puerta 2.

Silencio.

- ¿Sabes, _Maestro_? Al principio pensaba eras un idiota por darle a elegir sin intentar primero convencerle de que nos ayudase. Pero ahora me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Ha elegido la opción cobarde. No nos hubiera servido para nada.

La segunda figura se giró hacia la primera, hacia su _contraparte_ vestida con ropajes parecidos a los de un ninja con armadura los cuales parecían gritar "luchador".

- Tenía demasiado miedo, _Guerrero_. Temía sufrir, y eso ya le hacía sufrir temor.

El denominado Guerrero puso una cara de desprecio antes de responder al joven con el halo en la cabeza vestido de Maestro Jedi.

- El miedo sólo sirve para perderlo todo. ¿Pero qué le hizo llegar a este punto?

El denominado Maestro tardó un poco en responder.

- Hermione.

- ¿Granger?

- Sí. Este Harry no llegó a recuperarse del todo del rechazo por parte de Hermione. En mi opinión desde entonces siempre tuvo dudas de si alguien llegaría a quererlo de verdad alguna vez. Y luego estuvo los últimos meses que pasó viviendo con ella pero ocultando quien era. Vivió temeroso de su reacción. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando le ofreció irse también a través del portal y ella lo rechazó.

(**Nota del autor**: Sé que en el final 3.2 de ¿Es el amor suficiente? Hermione no rechazó irse con él, sino que dijo que no estaba segura; pero por ahora suponer que sí le dijo que no iría, más adelante entenderéis el motivo.)

Durante los siguientes minutos ambos quedaron en silencio.

- Es curioso que en tantas realidades Hermione Granger sea un factor tan determinante en las vidas de Harry Potter, en un sentido u otro.

- En la mía no.

- Tu mundo era de los pocos, Guerrero. Y aún así le prestabas más atención a ella que a la mayoría del resto de los alumnos de tu Hogwarts.

- Era lista. Y me hacían gracia sus intentos de imponer su punto de vista sobre los demás sin entender del todo por qué las cosas no son así. Aunque he de reconocer que si entonces hubiera sabido de su potencial habría hecho un intento de amigarla en lugar de cerrarme tanto e ignorar esa actitud que tenía.

Permanecieron otro rato en silencio.

- ¿Qué harás ahora con esta realidad? -preguntó Guerrero.

- Le queda poco tiempo. Si Harry logra conquistar sus miedos antes del fin, quizás pueda hacerle lo que te hice a ti.

- Lo dudo. Es un cobarde.

- Sigue teniendo el potencial, aunque muerto sea menos útil. Dejará de temer cuando haya aprendido a entender; y ese es uno de los pasos para convertirse en un _Sabio_. La pregunta ahora es si lo logrará.

- No lo creo. Durante lo que quede de su existencia su miedo será su prisión.

**…**

Cierta peli castaña abrió los ojos lentamente.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar?

Lo último que recordaba era… ayudar al encapuchado a completar el ritual, descubrir que era Harry y a pesar de haberse negado a ir con él lo había seguido instantes después.

Miró a su alrededor y observó un vagón de tren. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos.

Se asomó a la ventana y pudo notar que estaba inmóvil, el tren estaba parado en una estación.

Se levantó y paseó por los alrededores en busca de Harry, sin embargo y para su sorpresa a quien se encontró al final de todo fue el cuerpo sangrante y pálido de Ron.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar una voz dijo:

- No te preocupes. No despertará.

La chica se giró hacia el origen de la voz. Allí, en la puerta abierta que daba a la estación, se encontraba flotando la forma espectral de alguien a quien ella había visto en alguna ocasión en algunas fotografías.

Lily Evans, la madre de Harry.

- ¿Q-qué hace aquí? ¿Qué le pasó?

- El ver a Harry le hizo actuar irracionalmente y sin pensar. Movido por su odio, su envidia y su codicia entró en el portal en el momento en el que estaba más inestable.

- ¿Inestable? ¿Por qué iba a estar inestable el portal?

- Porque el ritual estaba diseñado para ser usado por _una _sola persona. Al ser mi hijo el primero en entrar, él era el beneficiario.

- Pero… ¿y yo? -preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

- A tu favor juegan dos factores. Uno: entraste básicamente poco después de que lo hiciese Harry. Dos: querías ir al mismo lugar que al que fuese él. Gracias a ello hubieses llegado al nuevo mundo entera, sufriendo sólo un pequeño percance de algún tipo.

- ¿Qué tipo de percance?

- No lo sé. Puede que perdieses la memoria, o la capacidad de usar magia por ejemplo. Algo menor comparado con lo que le pasaría a él -respondió señalando al pelirrojo del suelo.

- ¿Qué le pasará?

- Hubiese dependido de… sus emociones. Llevaba mucho tiempo con esa obsesión por Harry, lleno de envidia de lo que "supuestamente" él debía tener. Si sobreviviese al viaje, si su voluntad fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir; una parte de él habría llegado al final. En el mejor de los casos convertido en un fantasma. En el peor… no quiero ni pensarlo.

- ¿Ronald? ¿Voluntad fuerte?

- Durante mucho tiempo la emoción que predominó en él fue envidia, envidia por todo lo que los demás tenían y él no, sobre todo Harry. Al negarse a esforzarse y conseguir sus propias cosas su envidia creció y se convirtió en ira cuando no se las daban en bandeja de plata. La ira se transformó en odio en un intento de desahogarse, odio dirigido a alguien: Harry. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía mi hijo sin ser atrapado, más crecía su obsesión por él. El odio es una emoción fuerte que le hubiese permitido resistir el viaje, aunque no acabaría convertido en un ser tan lleno de emociones negativas que jamás podría encontrar paz en ese mundo nuevo.

Hermione se quedó callada unos minutos absorbiendo toda la información proporcionada.

- ¿Por qué dices "hubiese", como implicando que no va a ocurrir?

- Porque el ritual no se completará. No se va a crear un nuevo mundo. Por lo tanto Ron simplemente morirá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Al llegar a este lugar Harry se vio forzado a tomar una decisión. Seguir con el ritual o morir. Eligió esto último.

- ¡QUÉ! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque en el mundo nuevo, una vez que muriese, no podría volver a vernos, sólo a los espíritus de los muertos de ese lugar. No pudo aceptar eso.

La peli castaña quedó atónita ante la noticia. Durante un buen rato no fue capaz de decir nada.

- ¿Y… qué hago yo ahora? -preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Ese es el problema. Tú no puedes terminar el ritual, porque ni lo realizaste ni fuiste la primera en entrar. Tienes dos opciones, volver al mundo real…

- …o morir.

- Sí.

- No puedo volver… no tengo nada por lo que volver… -respondió con los ojos llorosos-. Llévame a Harry.

- ¿Estás segura?

Hermione tardó un rato en responder.

- Sí.

Ambas se pusieron en camino.

- ¿D-dolerá?

Lily respondió con una sonrisa.

- No.

**…**

El Harry "Maestro" estaba en la estación con los ojos cerrados. Rayos de luz se dirigían lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y miró a quien le había hablado.

La figura espectral de Sirius Black, el equivalente a su padrino de este mundo.

- Recojo la energía no usada del ritual.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Es mucho poder?

- Casi demasiado para mí. Y si no lo recojo esta dimensión se convertirá en un objetivo mayor al que ya es desde que se inició el ritual. Debo gastar al menos una parte en algo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Harry tardó en responder.

- Voy a realizar otro cambio en este mundo.

- ¿De qué te servirá eso ahora?

- Cada cambio que realizo crea una nueva realidad alternativa. Voy a intentar que en esta ocasión Hermione no rechace completamente la oferta de Harry de ir con él por el portal.

- ¿Cómo harás eso? No puedes controlar a las personas…

- Pero puedo enviarles sueños. Una sensación de déjà vu podría ser la solución…

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente los rayos de luz acabaron y la estación empezó a desaparecer. Ambos volvieron a la sala en la que él había tenido la charla con Harry. En cuanto cruzaron, la puerta se desvaneció, cerrando para siempre esa conexión.

- ¿Qué harás con esos objetos? -mencionó Sirius señalando a las pertenencias dejadas por el otro Harry.

- Los guardaré. De ser necesario puedo absorber la energía que contienen y aumentar mis reservas. Me ayudarían a aguantar un tiempo más.

Sirius asintió y se quedó callado.

Durante un instante ninguno dijo nada.

- Bueno… espero que tengas buena suerte.

El pelinegro asintió y se quedó quieto mientras Sirius se marchaba.

Se acercó a la mesa y concentrándose hizo que los objetos sobre ella se desvaneciesen a otro lugar.

Al acabar se fue él también.

- Bueno. Es hora de intentarlo otra vez.

* * *

Segunda puerta. Segunda posibilidad.

La tercera será un pelín más larga, así que puede que tarde un poco en actualizarlo.


	4. PUERTA 3

**Puerta 3 - Consciencia**

Harry no sabría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentado.

Sólo sabía que había adquirido más preguntas que respuestas.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que esa debía de ser la intención de su doble.

Quería información, respuestas. Necesitaba entender. Durante los últimos años su afán había sido reunir conocimiento para poder estar preparado ante cualquier situación.

No lo habían preparado para esto.

El tono de su doble había sido bastante franco, y por algún motivo le creía cuando afirmaba decir la verdad. Quizás tuviese algo que ver con este sitio y con lo que le explicó de que veía las cosas como eran.

Quizás su subconsciente estuviese detectando la verdad.

Miró a la puerta 2.

La muerte era algo tentador, el ver a su familia… Pero no había llegado hasta aquí para morir ahora.

No era lo que ellos hubiesen querido.

Miró a la puerta 1.

Podía irse. Ir a ese nuevo mundo, aunque fuese aleatorio…

Pero en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido.

Su ignorancia le hacía tener miedo; por eso quería entender, aprender, conquistar.

Miró a la puerta 3.

Le había prometido respuestas, e incluso ayuda. No le obligaba a aceptar nada, sólo debía escuchar…

… y ofrecer algo a cambio. ¿Qué quería de él?

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta 3 con paso decidido.

No iba a aceptar ni a ofrecer nada sin antes obtener algunas respuestas.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró ante un pequeño pasillo, y al otro lado otra puerta entreabierta.

Fue hasta allí y entró a una nueva sala circular, con una enorme butaca al otro lado ocupada por el otro Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas pedirme a cambio de las respuestas? No pienso quedarme ni aceptar nada sin saberlo.

- A la hora de crear tu nueva realidad quiero especificar un detalle, que no exista una… persona en tu mundo, alguien a quien no conoces ni debería influirte para nada -fue la contestación de su otro yo.

El pelinegro se quedó pensando unos instantes. Eso no parecía mucho pedir…

- Está bien -respondió al final entrando del todo en la sala-. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

El otro, con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer otra butaca delante de él en la que Harry se sentó.

- Lo primero que debes saber es que existen una serie de mundos o realidades alternativas. Cómo llegaron a ser no estoy seguro; tiene algo que ver con los sucesos aleatorios. Cada vez que en un mundo se realiza algo cuyo resultado depende en mayor o menor medida del azar, se crea una nueva realidad alternativa que explora cada una de las distintas posibilidades. ¿Entiendes hasta aquí?

- Sí… ¿Qué clase de sucesos aleatorios?

- Realmente no estoy seguro. Sólo El Creador lo sabe. Sin embargo sucesos tan nimios como dónde cae una gota de lluvia son suficientes para ello. Sí -dijo adivinando el pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza al pelinegro-, gracias a ello se crean miles de millones de realidades casi idénticas las unas a las otras, o al menos en teoría. En la práctica esos cambios tan insignificantes provocan otros que uno jamás pensaría que son posibles y alteran las realidades enormemente. Quizás hayas oído hablar antes de ello, es el denominado efecto mariposa.

- … me suena de pasada. ¿Aquello de una mariposa que bate sus alas en Estados Unidos y provoca un tornado en Japón?

- Algo así. Una vez presencié dos mundos que se diferenciaban en donde cayó una gota de agua.

El Harry vestido de Jedi (denominado de aquí para delante como HarryJ) movió su mano y una pantalla apareció por encima de sus cabezas. La pantalla se encendió y se mostraron dos videos iguales, separados por una línea negra, de una ligera llovizna en un campo. Harry notó de repente como una gota concreta empezó a brillar en ambos lados, como llamando a observarla. En el video de la izquierda ésta cayó sobre una planta, en el de la derecha cayó al lado de la misma.

Los videos se aceleraron hasta que se mostró en ellos una fruta que tenía la planta en ambos, aunque en el vídeo de la izquierda ésta parecía ligeramente más grande. De repente un pájaro sobrevoló la planta y en el video de la izquierda comió el fruto, mientras que en el de la derecha pasó de largo al no considerarlo suficientemente grande.

El pájaro siguió volando en ambos hasta que lanzó una cagada en un territorio lejano y desprovisto casi de vegetación. En el video de la izquierda empezó a crecer una nueva planta a partir de la semilla del fruto, mientras que en el de la derecha sólo crecía algún que otro hierbajo.

Otra vez pasó la cámara rápida hasta que una nueva planta grande y llena de frutos apareció en el vídeo de la izquierda. Un niño algo sucio y flacucho apareció en escena. En el video de la izquierda rápidamente empezó a alimentarse de los frutos de la planta. En el de la derecha en cambio arrancó los propios hierbajos del hambre, pero no eran suficientes.

Se produce otro cambio de escena donde el niño se encuentra en una ciudad. En el video de la derecha se le ve robando comida, sin embargo lo pillan y le cortan una mano. En el de la izquierda se le ve en cambio vendiendo alguno de los frutos que encontró a cambio de algunas monedas.

A partir de ahí empiezan a suceder varias escenas rápidamente. A la izquierda se le veía al niño creciendo mientras compraba y vendía cosas y ganando un beneficio hasta convertirse en su adolescencia en un comerciante respetado en la ciudad. A la derecha el niño crecía robando, hiriendo e incluso matando hasta convertirse en un temido bandido.

Por último se muestra una última escena sobre otro hombre. En el vídeo de la derecha éste era asesinado por el chico. En el de la izquierda en cambio envenena a media ciudad, incluyendo al chico, antes de robarle y marcharse.

- Hasta el cambio más minúsculo tiene consecuencias imprevisibles -comenta HarryJ al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se volvía negra y desaparecía-; las cuales no siempre se aprecian instantáneamente. Por eso hay tanto mundos 'parecidos'. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?

- No. Sigue.

- Muy bien. Esa no es la única manera de "crear" nuevas realidades. Existen otros métodos, entre los cuales el más importante ahora mismo es el de la "interferencia externa". Básicamente consiste en que cualquier tipo de intervención que no proceda del propio mundo provoca la creación de una copia donde se produce la interferencia, quedando el original inalterado.

- ¿Cómo las que hiciste tú en mi mundo?

- Exactamente. Ese es el gran motivo por lo que requiere tanta energía intervenir, porque se está creando una copia.

- ¿Entonces tus intervenciones crearon 5 copias de mi mundo?

- 3 realmente.

- ¿Pero no dijiste que interviniste 5 veces?

- Sí, pero… ¿cómo explicarlo para que lo entiendas…? ¿quizás una metáfora? Imagínate una casa. La casa representa un mundo concreto. Puedo ver lo que ocurre en ella desde lejos a través de las ventanas, pero no del todo. Para poder realizar un cambio en la casa primero necesito entrar a ella, al vestíbulo o a alguna parte que aunque se considere parte de la vivienda no lo sea del todo. Yo elijo cuando entrar, y al hacerlo es cuando se realizar la copia de la casa. En la copia en la que estoy puedo realizar todos los cambios que quiera sin que se creen más copias, además de que puedo observar más a fondo lo que ocurre. Sin embargo las cosas suceden de una forma lineal y no puedo cambiar lo que ya pasó.

HarryJ se quedó en silencio unos segundos para que el pelinegro pudiera procesar toda la información antes de continuar.

- Eso fue lo que ocurrió la primera vez que intervine. Observé tu reacción al escuchar a los Weasley. Observé tu conversación con Hermione. Observé cómo te fuiste y empezaste a estudiar hostelería. Observé el ataqué, cómo perdiste el brazo, cómo te capturaron 4 meses después, cómo te torturaron para obtener tus cosas y cómo finalmente moriste.

Harry sintió su garganta secarse ante eso.

- Intenté intervenir, pero no podía cambiar lo que ya había ocurrido; así que salí de la "casa" y después de un tiempo pensando exactamente en lo que hacer volví a entrar.

- ¿Por qué si no podías cambiar lo que ya ocurrió?

HarryJ sonrió.

- Porque puedo elegir _cuando_ entrar. Entré en un momento en el que aún no había ocurrido nada de eso. Se creó otra copia de mi anterior "copia", y esperé a la mañana del ataque para mi segunda intervención: espabilarte con café especialmente cargado. Fue un alivio ver que esta vez salías más o menos ileso y que con el tiempo adquiriste una forma de defenderte y ocultarte. Observé como las defensas del santuario caían y otra persona realizaba el descubrimiento. Observé cómo lo hacía público e intervine para que te enterases de la noticia. Por supuesto te interesó bastante todo ese conocimiento antiguo, pero no fuiste el único. Varias asociaciones se pelearon por él hasta llegar al punto que en un acto de sabotaje todo fue destruido antes de que pudieses adquirirlo.

- ¿Interviniste para que me enterase? Eso no me lo habías contado. Con esa serían 6 intervenciones…

- No fue en tu mundo ni a ti concretamente, sólo a otra versión muy parecida de ti.

Harry tuvo que asentir ante eso. Técnicamente su lógica era correcta.

- Volví a salir y volví a entrar antes de que se descubriera el santuario, creando una nueva copia. Intervine para que las defensas cayeran poco antes de que pasases por allí. Lo encontraste y empezaste a aprender de él. Más adelante me puse en contacto con tu Sirius y le comenté sobre el que empezases una vida nueva en una realidad nueva. Aceptó ayudarme y te puse en contacto con él. Como no había salido no se creó otra copia. El resto ya sabes cómo fue. No volví a intervenir hasta la conversación con tu madre. Ella me lo pidió y acepté.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué me lo pidió o por qué acepté?

- Lo primero.

- Porque sabía lo que yo me proponía, y también sabía lo que tú planeabas; y quería que tuvieras un nuevo comienzo con la conciencia limpia.

- ¿Por qué querías que realizase este ritual?

- Porque es otra forma de "interferencia externa". Con el ritual se va a "copiar" una de las muchas posibilidades que hay y vas a vivir ahí.

Ante esa respuesta Harry pensó si no era que se iba a crear uno a su gusto; sin embargo si había tantas realidades creadas a partir de diversos sucesos aleatorios, no era descabellado pensar que existía una a su gusto que podría ser copiada. Eso resultaría más sencillo que crearlo a partir de la nada… ¿no?

- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Luego te lo explico, cuando entiendas todo el contexto. Bueno, pues estas realidades se agrupan en sectores llamados "clústeres". Todas las realidades de dentro del mismo clúster tienen algo en común y probablemente único que las diferencia de las de otros clústeres. Esto no quiere decir que una realidad concreta de cierto clúster no sea casi idéntica a la de otro; simplemente que ambos tienen una diferencia fundamental, por nimia que parezca. Claro está que los mundos que están dentro del mismo clúster son más fácilmente accesibles entre sí, por eso por defecto el mundo que crees con el ritual estará en el mismo clúster del que partes. Todas las variaciones y "copias" que se crearon a partir de mis intervenciones están dentro del mismo clúster.

- ¿Aunque el nuevo mundo no tenga ese detalle?

- Por defecto lo va a tener. La única manera de que no lo tuviese es que al crearlo se concrete eso. Por ejemplo, digamos que tú haces eso, que con mi ayuda concretases para que tu nuevo mundo no tuviese en su pasado el "detalle" de este clúster. Aún así habría una conexión la cuál y en teoría aún la mantendría en el mismo clúster.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tú. Tú provienes de un mundo en el que existe ese detalle, por lo que mientras estés en el nuevo, tú eres lo único que le hace estar en el clúster.

Harry necesitó unos minutos para razonar las palabras de su otro yo.

- Dices que en teoría. ¿Cómo sabes que tienes razón?

HarryJ tardó un poco en responder.

- Es la única posibilidad, ya que actualmente este clúster ha sido sellado. Nada ni nadie puede entrar o salir de él, ni siquiera para crear un nuevo mundo fuera de aquí.

- ¿Sellado? ¿Por qué?

- Por los problemas que hay… -el pelinegro empezó a preocuparse de verdad cuando vio al otro cerrar los ojos con un enorme pesar, como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; pero no pudo compararse a lo que sintió al oír la siguiente frase-. El clúster se está desintegrando.

- … ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

- Hubo un problema en una de las realidades de este clúster, lo que causó su autodestrucción; y eso provocó una reacción en cadena. Todos los mundos están cayendo como fichas de dominó. Y con ello todas las almas de todas las personas que existen o existieron en esos mundos están dejando de existir.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- No es la primera vez que sucede, y en estos casos el Creador sella el clúster para que no se extienda.

- ¿C-cómo sabes eso? -cuestionó Harry con miedo en la voz.

- Al principio… poco después de mi muerte… simplemente lo sabía. La información apareció en mi mente como por arte de magia… Después de que presenciase la destrucción del primer universo… creo que El Creador se apiadó de mí y me hizo entender lo que ocurría y por qué.

- ¿Por qué no intervino él para solucionar el problema, sea cual fuese?

- Porque eso requeriría una interferencia en un mundo, en una realidad, en un _clúster_; y por la forma en que las creó eso crearía una copia, dejando uno inalterado. El problema seguiría existiendo. En este caso tendría que solucionar todo un clúster. Se generaría otro clúster _copia_.

- ¿Pero no es El Creador? ¿No tiene forma de hacerlo?

- Probablemente, sin embargo tendría que usar tanto poder que podría destruir el resto de realidades en el intento. Es más fácil y seguro sellar el clúster para contener la "infección" y que sólo se autodestruya eso.

- ¿Y ya está? -exclamó Harry furioso-. ¿No hizo nada más? ¿Nos dejó a nuestra suerte?

- Sí y no. Él no podía intervenir directamente… nadie desde fuera puede; pero sí desde dentro. Alguien que pertenezca al clúster sí que puede intervenir sin duplicar el problema. Creo que esa fue la razón por la que me dio esa información, para que tuviera una oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué tú?

- Porque en ese momento yo era el único de este clúster que estaba en un plano por encima de las realidades pero aún dentro del clúster y por tanto podía contactar conmigo sin intervenir a nivel realidad o a nivel clúster. Porque provengo del mundo donde se desencadenó originalmente el problema y por tanto sé perfectamente todo lo relacionado a él. Y porque cuando me dio a elegir elegí intentar hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Ya que aunque las almas y las vidas en este clúster son nimias comparadas a todas las que hay en total, son billones y billones de vidas que quiero intentar salvar. No sabes ya cuantas han perecido permanentemente, cuantas he presenciado desaparecer en el eterno olvido, siendo ahora apenas un recuerdo. Pero mientras queden mundos en este clúster no me rendiré.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Harry no sabía qué decir, qué pensar.

- Originalmente alguien de mi mundo original intuyó lo que estaba a punto de pasar, o más concretamente alguien del Más Allá. No estoy seguro de por qué lo hizo, pero convenció a la mayoría de los muertos y sacrificaron todo el Más Allá para llenarme de energía, de poder y obligarme a trascender a un plano de existencia ligeramente superior al de las realidades. Durante mi tránsito la realidad se destruyó, y El Creador aprovechó la rotura para proporcionarme la información sin crear copias. ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí para trascender? Casualidad. En ese preciso instante algunas viejas almas me estaban llenando de poder para permitirme volver al mundo de los vivos temporalmente. Al hacerlo yo no estaba ni aquí ni allá, por lo que era más sencillo trascender.

- ¿Trascender?

- Hay varios planos de existencia. El de los vivos, el de los muertos, el de las realidades… Yo estoy en un plano que me permite ver, siempre que esté fuera de una realidad en concreto, varias realidades en general. Sin embargo no estoy del todo allí, ya que no fui yo el que trascendí; _fui trascendido_. Por lo tanto continuamente para subsistir estoy usando grandes cantidades de energía, de poder. Eso sin contar el que uso para entrar en las realidades e intervenir. En el momento en el que me quede sin nada mi alma se perderá en el vacío y dejaré de existir.

- ¿De dónde obtienes más energía?

HarryJ suspiró.

- De las realidades en las que entro. En algunas mis intervenciones provocan rituales o acciones que generan tales cantidades de energía que puedo absorber un poco. En otras sus respectivos Más Allá sabiendo lo que les espera deciden también sacrificarse de la misma manera que mi mundo original para proporcionarme energía en un intento de que sus muertes signifiquen algo.

- ¿Para eso quieres mi ayuda? ¿Para absorber el poder de mi ritual?

- No. Actualmente no tengo problemas de energía.

- ¿Entonces?

- Primero has de saber exactamente cuál es el problema. Es justamente el detalle de este clúster, lo que lo hace diferente a los demás. En todas las realidades en algún momento de su historia una terrible criatura fue creada de forma artificial con un enorme poder y _sin alma_. En casi todos los mundos la criatura fue enfrentada y sellada, nunca destruida. Y en la mayoría sigue y seguirá encerrada en su prisión por el resto de los tiempos, como en tu mundo. En mi mundo durante el verano entre mi 5º y 6º año en Hogwarts, fue liberada. Se dedicó a absorber grandes fuentes de poder, y llegó al punto donde se hizo tan poderosa que con desearlo podría destruir el mismo planeta. Morí a sus manos.

- ¿No existía en tu mundo la profecía entre Voldemort y tú? ¿La de _uno…_?

- ¿… _morirá a manos del otro_? Sí. Y técnicamente se cumplió, ya que fue Voldemort quien, por error, la liberó. Tenía tanto poder que de haberlo querido podría haber intentado trascender, llegar al plano que está por encima del que estoy yo, en el cual las copias de las realidades generadas por uno son las que proporcionan poder de forma permanente. Podría, sin embargo no tenía alma y sin ella le era imposible averiguar el cómo hacerlo. Tanto poder en un único ser es peligroso para el mismo tejido de la realidad; y una de las personas que lo enfrentó intentó volver todo ese poder contra él. Lo hizo impresionar. Fue destruido, pero la realidad se rompió y se autodestruyó. Sin embargo la cosa no acabó ahí. A través de la rotura se envió una especie de eco que está contactando con la criatura en el resto de realidades, haciéndolas reaccionar como si fueran nitroglicerina e destruyéndose también, creando más ecos; cada vez a más realidades, cada vez más rápido. Hace tiempo que superó la velocidad a la que se generan nuevas realidades.

…

- ¿C-cuanto tiempo queda?

- Es difícil medir el tiempo fuera de un mundo físico. Pero si no me equivoco, lo cual es probable, tengo sobre 40-50 años para encontrar e implementar una solución.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscando?

- Hace mucho que dejé de contar. Me he centrado en pensar y buscar una maldita solución. Me costó mucho tiempo trazar un plan que tuviese sentido.

- ¿Cuál?

- Detener el eco. Para ello en una realidad no debe haber criatura que lo reciba. Y hasta el momento no he encontrado ninguna. En _todas _las malditas realidades de este maldito clúster o está encerrado o está suelto, pero siempre _vivo_. Es tan poderosa que en ninguna ha podido, hasta el momento, ser destruida.

HarryJ hizo un gesto con la mano y un enorme cuenco de agua apareció. Tiró una piedrecita al centro y se formaron ondas, que se movían a cámara lenta.

- Imagínate que el cuenco es el clúster, las ondas el eco y el agua las criaturas de todas las realidades. Mientras haya 'agua' hay ondas -hizo otro gesto con la mano y a medida que las ondas pasaban el agua iba desapareciendo hasta que al final despareció todo- hasta no quedar nada. Pero…

Con otro gesto el cuenco se volvió a llenar, pero esta vez en una pequeña zona había otra substancia de color plateado que no se mezclaba en el agua. Lanzó la piedrecita y las ondas volvieron, afectando a todo menos a esa substancia que a pesar de ser líquida las ondas no eran capaz de pasar por ahí.

- Si en una realidad no hay criatura antes de que el eco la alcance, no podrá transmitirse ni destruir ese mundo, actuando de freno, al menos temporalmente.

Pasó algún tiempo, pero finalmente las ondas empezaron a transmitirse lentamente a través de la otra substancia líquida, desapareciendo también al final.

- Eso sería lo que espero al menos conseguir si no decides ayudarme. Te ayudaré a crear el mundo a tu gusto, pero quiero que en él no exista la criatura. No sería una solución definitiva; sin embargo me daría más tiempo para seguir buscando.

- ¿Sería ese nuevo mundo destruido?

- Sí, aunque tardaría cientos o miles de años comparado al resto, sobre todo con todas las variaciones y copias aleatorias que surgirían que también actuarían como frenos. Tendrías tiempo de sobra para vivir el resto de tus días en paz. Incluso podría borrarte cualquier recuerdo de esta conversación para que permanezcas ignorante y con la consciencia limpia.

Sonaba tentador… ¿pero sería realmente capaz de dejar al resto a su suerte ahora que lo sabía?

- ¿Y para qué necesitarías mi ayuda? ¿Qué mundo concreto necesitarías que crease?

- No necesito un mundo concreto. Te necesito a _ti_.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás _vivo_. Puedes interactuar directamente con el nuevo mundo físico al contrario que yo y, por tanto, puedes _matar_ a la criatura.

- ¿Matar a la criatura? ¿Aquella que dices que en todas las realidades _nadie_ ha conseguido matar por lo poderosa que era? ¿Hablas en serio?

- Tengo un plan muy concreto. Es muy arriesgado, básicamente me lo estaría jugando todo a una baza. Es muy probable que sufras, que pierdas a más seres queridos, que mueras, o peor. Es tu decisión. ¿Intentarás ayudarme a solucionarlo o te ayudo a crear el nuevo mundo y gano al menos tiempo para seguir buscando?

El pelinegro se quedó allí pensando en la magnitud de esta decisión.

¿Qué hacía?

¿Era capaz de ignorar esto y crear su mundo sabiendo que al menos le estaba proporcionando tiempo? (Puerta 3.1)

¿O le ayudaba? (Puerta 3.2)

* * *

Tercera puerta. Se abren 2 nuevos caminos.

He tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero espero que merezca la pena.


	5. PUERTA 3,1

**Puerta 3.1 - Ilusión**

No pudo evitarlo.

Empezó a reírse como un loco.

Y a la vez lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- N-no puedo. No quiero más problemas. Y esto es demasiado.

Le costaba respirar.

- ¿Y me quieres convertir en la única esperanza? ¿Poner no el peso del mundo, sino el de toda la realidad sobre mis hombros? N-no puedo.

Inspiró profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmar el alocado latido de su corazón.

- No podría hacerlo sabiendo que si fallo sería el fin de todo. No soportaría tanta responsabilidad. No la quise cuando era sobre la profecía y Voldemort y no la quiero ahora.

Su otro yo cerró los ojos y asintió sin decir nada. No había decepción en su rostro, sólo aceptación.

- ¿Quieres entonces que te borre todo recuerdo de esta conversación después?

Harry tardó un rato en responder.

- ¿Sabes? Vine aquí porque quería saber. Tenía miedo y quería obtener todas las respuestas para sentirme preparado. Ahora me arrepiento de saberlo. Sí, no quiero recordar esto. Por una vez prefiero vivir en la ilusión, con la venda en los ojos. La ignorancia hace la felicidad.

HarryJ se levantó.

- Pero tristemente se debe ser sabio para poder entenderlo. Sígueme.

El pelinegro se levantó y siguió a su contraparte a través de la puerta de la que había venido, en la cual se dio cuenta de que ahora había un 3.1 dibujado en ella. Volvió a observar la sala y notó en una pared un 3.2 igualmente dibujado. Al fijarse más observó las marcas de una puerta, las cuales casi no destacaban.

Volvieron a la sala donde se habían conocido inicialmente. HarryJ se sentó allí, por lo que Harry hizo lo mismo. El primero hizo aparecer una hoja de papel de la nada.

- Vamos a concretar cómo quieres que sea tu mundo… -murmuró mientras escribía algo en la hoja.

HarryJ se detuvo súbitamente, como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

- En primer lugar, ¿quieres un mundo diferente al que has vivido u otra cosa distinta?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Si te interesa un mundo igual al que acabas de dejar, en el que exista toda la gente y lugares que conozcas; callejón Diagon, Hogwarts… Una copia de tu mundo.

- ¿Por qué querría eso? ¡Quiero una vida nueva, no la misma!

- Podrías elegir CUANDO empezar. Sería como viajar en el tiempo para ti, una nueva oportunidad. Podrías decidir si convertirte en el del Harry Potter de ese mundo o entrar como individuo aparte, existiendo así otra versión de ti más joven. Podrías incluso especificar que tus padres estuvieran vivos, o que tú no fueras el-niño-que-vivió, o cualquier cosa que quieras.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio pensando esto durante un buen rato.

- No-negó finalmente-. No sería mi mundo ni mi familia, sólo versiones de ellos. Quiero una vida nueva sin nada que me recuerde a la antigua.

El otro asintió y siguió escribiendo en la hoja antes de entregársela.

Harry observó en ella una serie de preguntas:

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

**1) Nivel de tecnología** (comparada a tu mundo actual):

a) Igual (equivalente a la del año 2000).

b) Ligeramente inferior (desarrollo hasta 1950).

c) Ligeramente superior (desarrollo hasta 2050).

d) Medio (equivalente de hasta 1800).

e) Avanzado (tecnología a nivel actual pero también existe otras tecnologías más avanzadas, como en Iron-Man o los 4 fantásticos).

f) Bajo (nivel Edad Media).

g) Futurista (niveles de tecnología muy avanzados).

h) Otro (especificar).

i) Aleatorio.

**2) Usuarios mágicos.**

a) Inexistente (sin tú ser considerado).

b) Infrecuente (los hubo pero ya no la hay, ya apenas queda gente que pueda usar magia).

c) Poco común (existen magos pero no surgen de forma natural).

d) Común (es normal encontrar a alguien con el potencial).

e) Frecuente (todo el mundo tiene magia en mayor o menor medida).

f) Otro (especificar).

g) Aleatorio.

**3) Sociedad mágica.**

a) Inexistente (sin distinción entre sociedad mágica y no mágica).

b) Grupos pequeños de magos independientes entre sí.

c) Comunidades apartadas de los no mágicos.

d) Otro (especificar).

e) Aleatorio.

**4) Tipo de magia del mundo.**

a) Igual a la pero compatible (puedes usar el equivalente a la magia de la misma forma en la que usarías la magia en tu mundo).

b) Diferente pero adaptable (no puedes usar el equivalente a la magia de la misma manera. Puedes adaptar lo que sabes para conseguir realizarlo con el equivalente).

c) Diferente e incompatible (no puedes usar el equivalente a la magia de la misma manera. Tampoco puedes adaptarlo para conseguir los mismos efectos).

d) Existen varios tipos independientes e incompatibles entre sí (una es el equivalente a la de tu mundo natal).

e) Otro (especificar).

f) Aleatorio.

**5) Tu magia.**

a) Eres mago/tienes magia.

b) No eres mago/no tienes magia.

c) Otro (especificar).

d) Aleatorio.

**6) Cantidad de magia del mundo.**

a) Mucha (hay tanta y es tan común que la mayoría depende de ella para vivir).

b) Normal (algunos viven usándola en todo, otros sin usarla).

c) Poca (tiene pocos usos o muy específicos, por lo que nadie puede depender únicamente de ella para vivir).

d) Otro (especificar).

e) Aleatorio.

**7) Razas.**

a) Sólo humanos.

b) Sólo razas humanoides (de aspecto humano).

c) Varios.

d) Otro (especificar).

e) Aleatorio.

**8) Viaje espacial.**

a) No (planeta único).

b) Sí (posible viajar a otros planetas).

c) Aleatorio.

**9) Tu edad.**

a) Nacimiento (tu alma y memorias renacen en el nuevo mundo).

b) Infancia (tu cuerpo regresa a una temprana edad).

c) Adolescencia (15 años).

d) Actual (tu cuerpo permanece intacto).

e) Otro (especificar).

f) Aleatorio.

**10) Población.**

a) Muy baja (problema de extinción).

b) Baja (hay poca gente en general, mucho espacio libre).

c) Media (lugares más poblados, otros menos).

d) Alta (poco espacio libre).

e) Muy alta (problema de sobrepoblación).

f) Otro (especificar).

g) Aleatorio.

**11) Situación general del mundo a tu llegada.**

a) Post-Apocalipsis (peligro pero no hay tanto riesgo de morir como durante un apocalipsis (lo peor ya pasó), sin gobiernos, gente necesita ayuda).

b) Apocalipsis (existe situación que puede traer el fin del mundo y que debe solucionarse).

c) Guerra (de grandes proporciones, cierto peligro).

d) Calma (ningún problema en especial, aunque pueden surgir).

e) Otro (especificar).

f) Aleatorio.

**12) Tu poder (al llegar, una vez allí puede cambiar).**

a) Eres el ser más poderoso del nuevo mundo y nadie puede llegar a tu nivel.

b) Eres uno de los más poderosos pero no por encima de los demás.

c) Estás en la media de lo normal.

d) Eres débil.

e) Otro(especificar).

f) Aleatorio.

**13) Tu inteligencia…**

a) Eres el más listo.

b) Eres más listo de lo normal.

c) Estás en la media (equivalente a ahora).

d) La mayoría es más listo que tú.

e) Todos son más listos que tú.

f) Otro (especificar).

g) Aleatorio.

**14) Tus atributos físicos (velocidad, fuerza)…**

a) Superan enormemente a los demás.

b) Están por encima de lo normal (con tu entrenamiento actual este es el nivel al que estás).

c) Son los de cualquier persona normal.

d) Son peores que los demás.

e) Otro (especificar).

f) Aleatorio.

**15) Género.**

a) Eres hombre.

b) Eres mujer.

c) Eres otro (hermafrodita, raza de un solo género, etc.).

d) Otro (especificar).

g) Aleatorio.

**16) Especial.**

a) Cuentas con un sentido especial que te permite …(cubrir).

b) Cuentas con una habilidad especial que te permite … (cubrir).

c) Cuentas con algunos objetos especiales como … (cubrir).

d) Otro (especificar).

e) Aleatorio.

f) Nada.

**17) Conocimiento.**

a) Antes de entrar al nuevo mundo conoces los detalles de la realidad.

b) Tienes en todo momento algún medio "especial" de saber todo lo que ocurre.

c) Ir a ciegas.

d) Otro (especificar).

e) Aleatorio.

**18) Ritual.**

a) En el nuevo mundo existen los cristales para repetir este ritual.

b) En el nuevo mundo no existen los cristales para repetir este ritual.

c) Otro (especificar).

d) Aleatorio.

**19) Esperanza de vida de la población (sin incluirte).**

a) Pequeña (50-60 años).

b) Media (100-120 años).

c) Alta (170-200 años).

d) Longevidad (400-500 años).

e) Dependiente del poder mágico (mientras la gente se mantenga en forma y no gasten toda su magia antes de que ésta se regenere, vivirán. Sólo los que tengan magia).

f) Inmortalidad (Nadie puede morir a causa de la edad).

g) Otro (especificar).

h) Aleatorio.

**20) Tu esperanza de vida.**

a) Pequeña (50-60 años).

b) Media (100-120 años).

c) Alta (170-200 años).

d) Longevidad (400-500 años).

e) Dependiente del poder mágico (mientras te mantengas en forma y no gastes toda tu magia antes de que ésta se regenere, vivirás).

f) Inmortalidad (No puedes morir a causa de la edad).

g) Otro (especificar).

h) Aleatorio.

**21) Peticiones especiales.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Qué significa todos estos "otro (especificar)"?

- Que escribas tú una situación concreta que se te ocurra y te guste.

- ¿Y los "aleatorio"?

- En caso de que te de igual, se escoge aleatoriamente la opción que mejor equilibre el karma?

- ¿Qué karma?

- En cualquier mundo tiende a haber cierto "equilibrio", por lo menos a nivel global. Si escoges opciones que te beneficien demasiado, como "Inmortalidad", "ser el más poderoso", "omnipotencia", etc.; a cambio el mundo se llenará de situaciones y peligros enormes que te mantengan a raya. Sin embargo si haces todo lo contario la vida te sería más fácil. Debes pensar en eso sobretodo con la pregunta de los cristales.

- ¿La de si quiero que existan más cristales para poder volver a realizar el ritual?

- Si. El tener una vía de escape te lo pondría más fácil, por lo que tu vida se haría más complicada y más llena de peligros a cambio; excepto que lo compensaras con la mayoría del resto de las preguntas. La de los cristales tiene mucho peso, ya que se estaría gastando gran parte de la energía del ritual simplemente en recrearlos, quedando menos para lo demás.

- ¿Es como un juego de rol? ¿Dónde tengo una serie de puntos iniciales para crear esto?

- Parecido, sí. Los puntos equivale a la energía disponible. Las combinaciones más equilibradas requieren menos energía; y en aquellas en las que te pasas se compensa de alguna forma, como aumentando el nivel de peligro o algo así.

Harry asintió antes de volver a leerlo todo. Se fijó que en la última pregunta, donde ponía peticiones especiales ya había escrito lo de "que la criatura que existe en todas las realidades de este clúster no exista en este mundo en ningún momento de su pasado, presente o futuro".

- Pregunta. ¿En la 16 sólo puedo escoger una opción?

HarryJ lo miró antes de responder.

- No. Simplemente rodea varias y cúbrelas.

El pelinegro asintió y empezó a cubrir la hoja.

- Cuando termines vuelve a la estación, apoya la hoja en la puerta del tren hasta que desaparezca y entra -dijo HarryJ después de un rato de silencio mientras se levantaba y se marchaba-. Aquí ya he terminado.

Se dirigió a la puerta en la que aún ponía 3.

- Una vez en el tren te quedarás dormido y no recordarás nada de esta charla. Buena suerte y buen viaje.

Dicho esto salió de allí.

El pelinegro no dijo nada. Terminó de marcar sus elecciones y se dirigió a la estación a hacer lo dicho.

"Espero no haber tomado la elección equivocada" -pensó.

**…**

- Se marcha.

- Sí.

El Harry vestido con ropajes jedi hablaba con otro Harry vestido con ropajes y armaduras de estilo ninja.

- Es una pena. Sin embargo al menos nos otorgará tiempo.

- Pero a un precio muy alto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Maestro?

- En ese nuevo mundo… él será la conexión con la criatura que lo mantiene en este clúster. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Guerrero?

- ¿Qué?

- Será su alma la que acabará reaccionando al eco de la criatura. Puede que tenga cientos o miles de años antes de que el eco llegue a esa nueva realidad, pero cuando lo haga pueden ocurrir 2 cosas.

- ¿Lo qué?

- Una, si para entonces siguiese vivo él se convertiría en la criatura y su alma se desvanecería casi en el acto. Dos, si por el contrario estuviera muerto su alma también cesaría de existir, pero no antes de sufrir un dolor inimaginable.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- ¿Para qué nos ayudase por temor a la alternativa? No. Quería que nos ayudase por voluntad propia, no porque no le quedaba otra opción.

- Es por el Bien Común.

- ¿Quién soy yo para decidir eso? Espero que podamos solucionarlo antes de que eso ocurra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como el tren se marchaba.

- ¿Qué será de Hermione y Ron?

- Depende de sus elecciones. Son dos factores aleatorios que ayudarán a equilibrar la nueva realidad dependiendo de lo que haya escogido.

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon de allí.

- ¿Has copiado sus memorias?

- Sí. El contacto directo ha permitido que sean más claras que las del resto. La distorsión producida al obtenerlas normalmente sin entrar en el plano físico de las realidades es casi imposible de arreglar completamente. Estas serán de enorme ayuda para el plan.

* * *

Elección del nuevo mundo.

A todos los que me comenten o manden un pm con sus respuestas para el test, si son usuarios registrados a los que pueda responder les enviaré un mensaje con el mundo que les tocaría.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
